1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning devices and more particularly pertains to an ash removing implement for receiving and containing ashes during cleaning of a stove or fireplace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cleaning devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, cleaning devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art cleaning devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,299,419; 4,361,245; 4,381,761; 4,402,538; 4,619,474; and 4,659,123.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an ash removing implement for receiving and containing ashes during cleaning of a stove or fireplace which includes a collection box for scooping and receiving ashes, a closure pivotally mounted to the box for containing the ashes therewithin, and a handle assembly extending from the box for facilitating manual manipulation of the box and operation of the closure.
In these respects, the ash removing implement according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of receiving and containing ashes during cleaning of a stove or fireplace.